Liquid Sunshine
by SilhouettedDemise
Summary: How would Eames handle losing her partener? Just a little ficlet that I wrote in my spare time today.


_Please read the highlighted passage._

A delicate quivering chin. A faint brush of smooth chilled skin. Hazy eyes of denial, wandered to the sky that so gently mourned as life slipped into paradox reality. A blur of red and white, a distant echo of sirens. Estranged screams of command. The guilty snap of cuffs securing a pair of bloodied hands. Eyes that glittered knowingly upon a pale face in the moonlight that shone boldly of inhumane hatred.

"_Detective Goren's erratic and antisocial behavior, his volatile and bizarre interrogation techniques, lead me to have seroius doubts about his judgment and his mental stability." _

Moist palms tentatively laid to rest on the bristles of five a clock shadow lacing the firm jawline. Trembling fingertips slid slowly down his drenched face to his icy lips, savoring the touch. The relaxed facial features seemed too surreal, with the pearls of clear liquid dotting his face like jewels. A mixture of cold sweat provoked by traumatic shock and the sudden downpour, comviently matching the atmosphere.

_I want to explain, I—_

_Thank you. No more questions__, your honor._

Her aching fingertips retreated into her palms, as the rage smoldering her heart began to register in her mind and transfer a rush of adrenaline through her veins.

_I was used to working with more conventional detectives._

"You!" The gun was out of her holster before she could stop herself. Her legs jolted forward into an energy she had never experienced before as she slammed into Ross's chest. She clawed herself past his shoulder to scream at the man standing by the police car. "You killed him!" "Stand back, Detective Eames," her superior officer warned, stepping in front of the guilty man behind him that stood with his hands bonded at the back helplessly. Eames slammed the butt of her gun into Detective Ross's shoulder and threw herself at the murderer.

_Detective Goren's style is definitely unique and an acquired taste…__ Over time I came to see that his approach was based on a deep understanding of human behavior._

She jammed the barrell against the man's temple with her other hand forcing his shoulder to side of the car. It frightened her how strangely satisfying it felt to watch him flinch as the cool metal tip came in contact with his skin. She could almost hear the blood pounding in his head. "You've made a big mistake," a sharp exhale seethed, through gritted teeth, "But I don't think you realize how big." His eyes dilated with fear at the innocent click of the hammer. Alex gently entwined a quivering finger around the trigger. "Did you think for one minute that when you took his life, you killed everyone who ever loved him?"

She could feel the knife shoving deeper and deeper into her flesh until the blade passed through her heart and ripped through the skin in her back. She cried out and pressed the barrel harder against his temple. The murderer's stoic eyes fixated on her emotional torment. _This bitch is going to lose it any minute _he thought to himself silently, as her observed her glassy eyes flickering spasmodically between hesitancy and in irrational conviction.

His trepidation began to gradually alleviate when he felt the gun's tip shake unsteadily in her quivering hands as her breath came out in small uneven huffs. With one last sharp painful inhale, the gun dropped out of her hand as she slowly slid down to the asphalt, where she collapsed into a series of small anguished sobs.

_Over time I came to see that his approach was based on a deep understanding of human behavior._

She stubbornly ignored the tugs at her arm attempting to help her up, and buried her face into her hands.

_I came to appreciate him as an ethical person, and an effective police officer. _

"N-No! What are you doing?" Officers began to lift Detective Goren off the ground and zip him into a black body bag. Detective Eames crawled pathetically towards her unconscious partner and repeatedly smacked the police officers' hands away wearily. They exchanged sympathetic glances and then laid the body back down on the ground. Alex's chest heaved apprehensively as she pulled the zipper back slowly to see his cold damp face. "Bobby," she croaked pulling his body out with difficulty, but with unrelenting effort. She got his torso out of the bag and then dropped his head on her lap with fatigue. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She stroked his hair with slow even movements, watching her pearly white tears splash against his already sopping wet face.

"Bobby…I-I don't know what to say…so," Alex didn't quite finish due to the shock that vibrated through her body. His eyes peeled open halfway as he looked up at her with a grim smile. "I understand Alex," he whispered hoarsely. "B-Bobby," she gasped leaning down a few inches from his face. She cupped his face in her hands frantically, stroking his skin with her thumbs. "Bobby! Hey! He's alive over here! He needs immediate medical attention, right now!" she screamed at the other surrounding officers. She turned her eyes back on Bobby. "Bobby, you have to stay with me, alright?" her voice wavered as she stroked his forehead soothingly. "Yeah," he replied vaguely, eyelids easing shut. It made her heart lurch at the sight of clear liquid flowing out of the corner of his eyes. His face scrunched up in pain.

"Bobby, look at me." His eyes opened and his face ceased its pained expression. "Alex." She smiled nervously. "It's going to be o.k." "No," he moaned. "No, what?" she urged gently wiping away his tears. "No, it's not going to be o.k.," he answered simply, with a faint amused smile at her distraught face. "But I want you to know something, first." Alex leaned down eagerly. "Ye—"Her words were cut off by his cold damp lips pressed against hers for a brief moment. It was a kiss that shared no romantic implication, but a one last goodbye to a strong partnership and companionship. "You take care of yourself Detective Eames," he whispered. An angusihed expression tugged at her skin. She nodded shakily as he closed his eyes, a phantom of a smile on his lips. She held the sides of his face softly and pressed her forehead against his. Moments later she was gently pulled away to make room for the ED crew.

Alex stood back and watched the crew load her partner into the ambulance truck. "It's going to be o.k. you know," Ross reassured. _He'll be dead before morning, _she thought grimly. The tears began to push through, but she quickly remembered Bobby's soft smile, and pushed her sorrow away fiercely. "I know Detective Ross. He was a good partner. A great companion," she smiled solemnly as the sirens grew farther and farther away.

* * *

I don't know...just a product of my boredom I guess...  
It's like...3 A.Mish. lol.  
G'night peeps.

Emma


End file.
